


1.7x Stronger

by erwinsundercut (Applepie3399)



Series: Eruri Week 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, M/M, ackerbond, ackerstrength - Freeform, actually I hope it's funny, it's not sad, set shortly after ACWNR - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/erwinsundercut
Summary: Levi is wholly unprepared for a side effect of the Ackerbond.Eruri Week 2019Day 2 - Ackerbond





	1.7x Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri Week 2019  
Day 2 - Ackerbond
> 
> @tumblr - [link](https://erwinsundercut.tumblr.com/post/187265677300/day-2-ackerbond-i-couldve-written-something)

Levi had been a fairly average child when it came to strength, agility, and speed before Kenny entered his life. Then, Kenny had begun training him, had taught him how to defend himself and attack others, how to survive in the dump that was the Underground. Levi had absorbed all of Kenny's lessons like a sponge. His improvement had been fast and steady. Every week he had become stronger and faster, more confident in his abilities.

That was until the fateful day that Kenny had left him. Shortly before Levi had seen Kenny's back retreating into the crowd, while Levi had been still kicking his opponent viciously, he had felt a surge of power within himself. He had become so much stronger and faster in just the span of a second. And it hadn't been a momentarily thing either. He retained his improved strength and speed and improved on them with more training.

But the point was, Levi had only felt a surge of power once before joining the Survey Corp, and the obtained and improved power had remained with him.

Then Erwin plucked him out of the Underground, took him outside the wall, and all went to shit for Levi.

Now, Levi felt a surge of power pretty randomly. The unfortunate thing was that the surge was only temporarily. Which meant that he hadn't learned to use his temporarily improved strength and speed correctly and he made a fool of himself quite often.

He wanted to nudge a bucket of water with his foot. Bam! Surge of power! Now the bucket was spilled on the ground, two meters away from its original position. He wanted to turn a doorknob. Bam! Doorknob was in his hand, completely removed from the poor door. He wanted to split wood. Bam! His ax going through the whole log and into the log on which it was set upon, splitting it in half as well.

Granted, that last one feat of strength had given birth to the first Levi fan club. Though Levi would've preferred if it hadn't.

The worst was when the random surge of power happened while he was training. He was about to slice the bags on a titan dummy's neck when the surge hit, making him slice through the wooden dummy as well, its head falling onto the dirt below. Levi's fan club saw that as amazing. Levi himself saw it as the failure that it was. He had failed to control his strength once again. And once again he had not been in control of his body and it grated on his nerves.

A more embarrassing moment during training was when he jumped from a branch while the surge hit, making him collide with a nearby tree. Before he could hit the ground, a pair of arms caught him. It was Erwin.

Now that Levi thought about it, Erwin was always there to witness his gaffes. And Levi was sick and tired of making a fool of himself in front of the other man. He generally didn't care what others thought of him. But for some reason it was really important what Erwin thought of him. Erwin had considered him an excellent addition to the Survey Corps and here Levi was, proving the man wrong. And something told Levi that Erwin was seldom wrong.

So Levi vowed to learn to use his temporary strength and speed during the surges. And he learned to sense the surges a split second before they occurred. And Erwin was always there when they occurred, for some reason.


End file.
